


Destination: Spring Break

by dreamyooncheng



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friendship, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genius Kim Taehyung | V, Humor, Light Angst, Med Student Reader, Mentions of Use of Alcohol, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader are Best Friends, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, Romance, Slow Burn, Vegetarian Reader, side namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyooncheng/pseuds/dreamyooncheng
Summary: All Yoongi wanted to do was to rest. But his friends had other plans for the Spring Break





	1. Chapter 1

**157 days before the trip.**

Y/N decided that it was a mistake to think that her day couldn’t get any longer, or weirder, when she enters her department and the first thing she sees is a boy in iron man pajamas fighting for the remote with a young man that looked like he was about to die out of exhaustion and anger.

“Yah Jungkook, would you turn down the volume of that piece of shit!?“

Probably, the logical thing to do was to get scared and check if her house was set on fire because of the strange burnt smell that welcomed her when she opened the door of her small department . But instead she took off her shoes calmly and asked,

“How did you get in and, oh my god, what’s that smell?”

As soon as she started talking, the pajamas boy smiled widely at her and left his place in the sofa, making his opponent lose balance and fall face first to the floor. He didn’t seem to care though.

“Hello noona, you got here early. Jin hyung asked yoongi hyung to lend him his copy of your department key. And the smell would be Tae, he decided he’ll cook something for you.” The boy looked at Jin who didn’t even bother to stand from his position in the floor and giggled, “Hyung tried to stop him but you know how Taehyung can get sometimes.”

Y/N looked at him with a blank face. If she was being honest this was the least weird or unexpected thing they’ve ever done to her. So she decided to ignore the fact that Taehyung, no matter how much of a genius he is, was probably destroying her kitchen and focus on the boy in front of her.

“Ok but Jungkook, why are you wearing your pajamas? Are you staying here again?” Jungkook smiled nervously and touched his neck, like he usually did when he was embarrassed.

“Ah, about that. My brother has the night shift and Yoongi hyung is working tonight too, and I didn’t want to be alone again.”

It was impossible for y/n, or for anyone with a beating heart, to not soften for the boy immediately. So, knowing that the subject made Jungkook uncomfortable, she just waved her hand ending the discussion.

“Its okay brat. Now go to the kitchen and stop Taehyung from doing whatever he’s trying to do before he burns my whole apartment complex down. I’ll tell Namjoon to bring some takeout”

As Jungkook went to the kitchen she sat down besides Jin, who was now properly seated in the couch. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

“How much time we have before the rest of the guys arrive?” asked the older boy with a tired voice. Y/N struggled to take her phone out of her jean’s pocket and checked the time. 7:30 pm.

“We have about one hour before they get here” Y/n turned around a bit and smiled cheekily at her friend “power nap?“

“I thought you’ll never ask” said Seokjin turning off the tv.

You see, everyone (included Seokjin and Y/N) knew the risks of taking such an intense yet short nap if you had to do things as hard as socialization just right after you wake up. But also, when you’re a med student, you don’t stop to think about the consequences when you haven’t had a good rest in weeks. Perhaps that’s why y/n is now awake, feeling as she could kill someone, and listening for the third time Jimin’s excuses to why he didn’t bring her favorite order of pizza.

“…So I told them that if they didn’t sell portions then they could give me at least a ha…”

To be honest, what the boy was saying was completely understandable, but she was mad and her head hurt like hell. So instead of listening more of his rambling she just shut him out of her head, focused in the pizza in front of her and took a piece.

“Pepperoni pizza will do Jimin, I'll just pick them out, don’t stress yourself”

Even though she sounded quite harsh, and that her face was telling that she just said that to make him shut his pretty mouth, Jimin smirked and sent her a wink as if to say that he already knew he’d be forgiven. Y/N just rolled her eyes and looked at Namjoon, who was sitting in front of her. As usual, the young man was eating in silence, observing his surroundings with curious eyes and humming to the music that Hoseok had put when they arrived.

Namjoon always liked to make fashion statements, that was well known. But when he told her that he’ll try to make men skirts a thing, she didn’t believe he was that serious.

She threw him a little ball of paper, made of the tissue she was using to clean her hands while eating, to get his attention.

“I like your outfit Nams” she said standing up to get herself a drink and pointed his skirt. Namjoon smiled and scratched some stains in the clothing.

“Yeah it’s cute, I bought it today. But I’ve already stained it with coffee, Oh…” Y/N looked at him and laughed out loud when she saw Namjoon cleaning rest of pizza out of his brand new skirt, “good thing it’s black, right?”

Y/N was about to answer him when a pair of strong arms turned her around and lifted her up as if she weighted nothing.

“Please, please, please don’t scr-”

“AWWWWWW MY LITTLE, PRETTY, SQUISHY Y/N. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY SHORT FRIEND. OH MY! LOOK AT THOSE CHEEKS, HAVE YOU PUT ON SOME WEI-“

“Jung Hoseok” she used the voice.

“Oh,” said the boy putting her down, “you used the voice.”

He was standing straight waiting for the scolding. But his soft smile never left his face.

“What the fuck Hoseok. Why are you so loud for? Every time you come near me with your huge mouth my head starts hurting like hell” Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at Namjoon who was giggling at the scene that took place in front of him. Hoseok just shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in an apologetic manner.

“I guess I got too excited and forgot that you’re kinda sensi-“

“Also so you just know. Yes I did put some weight on, but in my ass” she turned around to show him, “I’ve been eating more protein and lifting weights to grow my muscle mass. But look at you. All skinny and pale, I bet all you had to eat today was a bag hot Cheetos and red bull”

“Actually,” said Jimin popping his head out of the kitchen door, “ as his roommate I can confirm that.”

Hoseok looked at Jimin with an exasperated look but didn’t have time to defend himself because, as soon as he opened his mouth to talk, Taehyung pushed Jimin and Hoseok out of the way and entered the living room with Jungkook following behind, wearing lab googles and an apron, carrying-

“The fuck is that Taehyung” asked Seokjin looking disgusted, “it looks… dangerous” Taehyung ignored him and smiled brightly at Y/n.

“Look noona! I made you a cake.”

Y/n looked at it with worried eyes. That didn’t look like something her stomach could handle, but she took it anyways and thanked taehyung with a pat on his head.

“Thanks tae, I’m sure we’re all gonna enjoy it. And now that I have all of you here please sit down” she looked around her living room, watching the boys get comfortable.

“I have something important I’d like to tell you.”

**135 days before the trip.**

Yoongi laid his head in the cool table and inhaled deeply. He didn’t know what crossed his mind to think that asking Taehyung for his opinion was a good idea.

“…Nearly half of the atoms that make up our bodies may have formed beyond the Milky Way and travelled to the solar system on intergalactic winds driven by giant exploding stars…” Yoongi just looked at him from his awkward position with bored eyes, “…and I know this may sound weird to you but what I’m trying to say, hyung, is that you’re made out of stars, so is your model. Of course you and your project will make it. You’re both one of a kind!”

Once Taehyung was done, he looked at the older boy with dreamy eyes, as if he just have gave him the best advise ever.

“That was cute and everything tae, but I just asked you if my model didn’t look as if I made it last minute”

“well… did you?”

Yoongi sometimes asked himself how did he ended being friends with Taehyung, having in mind that Yoongi didn’t understood what the boy was talking about 99% of the time. Then again, now that he thought about it, probably, Taehyung didn’t understood him neither.

Calmly, Yoongi started to put his things into his bag looking at his friend, who was now writing some messy equations that Yoongi could never understand on his hand, from the corner of his eye.

“Tae, I could give you some paper you know?” Taehyung stopped abruptly and looked at the older boy with wide eyes but didn’t say anything “do you want some paper Tae? I have a notebook just here”

“Oh, no thank you! I always lose the papers where I write on so I just use my hand” Yoongi already knew that, but he always asked just in case.

When he and Taehyung met for the first time, it was their first year of college, and Taehyun was only 16 years old. Even though the age difference wasn’t that big, he looked so scared and small, sitting alone on the corner of the auditorium looking everywhere and everybody with his innocent eyes, writing nonsense in him hand. To this day, Yoongi didn’t know why he approached him, even less why did he tried to establish a friendship with the boy so hard, and never leave him alone on their freshmen year, even though they were studying completely different stuff.

Not that he regretted it.

“I’m going to Y/N’s to have lunch. Wanna come?”

Taehyung smiled widely to Yoongi, he was now writing on his other hand.

“Sorry hyung I have lab class in about fifteen minutes. Maybe next time.“

The thing about Yoongi is that everybody misunderstood him. He always looked tired and seemed rather cold. He didn’t have any close friends from his classes, and didn’t try to make any of them either. He was alone most of the time and he looked as if he was doing just find on his own. Now, maybe he was always tired because for Min Yoongi there was no thing such as too much rest, and maybe he wasn’t a man of many words. But he was anything but cold.

Y/n always thought that he was nice to her because they’ve known each other their whole life, that yes, probably he was a little bit cold hearted to the people he didn’t know, but she still believed he was the best person she had ever met in her short life. But he proved her how caring he was for other people other than her, on her first year of college. Both of them had decided when they were just kids, that they’ll leave their town and move to the city to study. Because yoongi was a year older he left their hometown one year before her. And the next year, when she moved temporally to his department until she found the perfect one for her own, she was welcomed not with one but four unknown young men that stared at her as if she was an alien as soon as she set a foot on Yoongi’s department.

She then learnt that one of them was Jungkook, the boy next door who lived with his older brother and had a fair amount of family issues. Yoongi explained to her that one day Kookie, as he referred to the boy, followed him around the supermarket near the building like a lost puppy, and that he took him home to feed him because he looked skinny as hell and he could let him just starve, right?

The other three boys Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyun, were friends from college. They all were enrolled in different careers. Namjoon was studying journalism, Hoseok graphic design and Taehyung, engineering and astrophysics and was actually one year younger than y/n. Taehyung was on his second year of college, and the other two boys were starting their year as a freshmen like her. Yoongi met the two of them in the summer, thanks to Tae who introduced them. So yeah, he was a really nice person. Most of the time.

But there were exceptions of course, like today. Today wasn’t one of the days in which y/n saw Yoongi as nothing but a softie that just pretended to be tough . No, today was one of the days when y/n could say without hesitation that even if she knew that yoongi was a sweetheart, he was also a fucking asshole.

“So what you are trying to say to me is that you accidentally threw away my ice cream, my 55 dollar ice cream, because you thought I bought it by mistake and it was occupying unnecessary space on my fridge?”

“Yeah that’s kinda how it-”

“No. I’m not done yet Yoongi. Because you didn’t just do that, you also stuffed my fridge with your fucking coffee ice cubes so you could just prepare yourself fucking iced coffee anytime you wanted in my home"

“Yeah. It was just an accident.”

“An accident.” She repeated. Yoongi sat dramatically on her sofa and rolled his eyes.

“Yes Y/N an accident, and when I realized that I fucked up I even went to the convenience store next block and got you some real ice cream. I actually made you a favor.”

“What flavor did you buy and please don’t tell me it’s that weird ass mango ice cream you like so much cause I swear I’ll-“

“I did got me some mango ice cream, excuse me, but also I got you your cookie dough flavored one so stop whining”

Y/n stared at him blankly, watching how he turned on the tv and put on a basketball game as to say that the discussion was over.

“You’re so stupid sometimes” said her giving up an sitting besides him to start eating.

“Shut up and eat. Your vegetarian shit tastes awful when is cold.”

Her response was just a little bit too strong jab on his ribs that made him choke on a piece of carrot. “Serves you right, asshole.”

**117 days before the trip.**

Namjoon looked with critical eyes how Y/N took off her clothes and put on a black short dress that fitted her perfectly.

“So, what you think? I was planning on using my black high heels and curl my hair..”

The boy got up from his seat on Y/N’s bed and stood beside her, looking at her from head to toe. He then turned around and started to look for something in Y/N’s closet. Once he got what he wanted, he took Y/N’s make up bag from her desk and picked a red lipstick.

“What if you use this red heels and lipstick with the dress? You’ll be like, damn hot… femme fatale!”

“I don’t know Joon, the shoes are okay but I don’t think I’ll look good with that lip color. I’d never pull it off”

“What are you talking about I bought this for you! Believe me, you’ll look amazing with it”

Sighing, Y/n sat on her desk and took her mirror to start applying the lipstick. When she was done she asked Namjoon to give her the shoes, put them on and looked herself in the full body mirror installed on the door of her bedroom. She could see namjoon’s reflection smiling at her.

She actually looked pretty good.

“See dummy, you look beautiful” he handed her an oversized leather jacket and opened the door, “now let’s go, the guys are waiting for us.”

Y/n loved her friends, she really did. But it was impossible for her to not get embarrassed of them on situations like this one. At this point of their friendship, she didn’t feel guilty anymore when she answered ‘No, I don’t know them’ or ‘they aren’t my friends’, every time a security guard from the club questioned her or Yoongi about the boys strange actions. You see, it was weird for them to go clubbing together as a group because if they weren’t studying for their exams, they had other plans or they just didn’t feel like going to a club. This day was one of the exceptions when the seven of them could spend a night out together. Even Jungkook was with them, enjoying for the first time the perks of being a legal adult.

And because it was such a weird occurrence for them, they had to make the most out of it. So, that meant that, except for Y/N and Jungkook that didn’t drink alcohol, and Yoongi that, as always, was the designated driver, all of them were fucking wasted.

Jungkook, even if he wasn’t drunk, was a dancing like a mad man with his older friends in the middle of the dance floor . Yoongi and Y/N were sitting together, on a small private booth where they could watch the boys embarrass themselves without getting involved. A few minutes before, yoongi got a small water bottle that him and Y/N were now sharing. She wanted to leave already.

“Oppa take me home and let’s cuddle and binge on stranger things"

For a moment Y/N thought the he didn’t listened to her, because all he did was look at her.

“The fuck did you just call me?”

“I called you oppa dipshit. Why? did you get a hard on?”

“The only effect that you would have on my dick is making it fall off me” he said pushing her off of her seat, “You don’t call me that since we’re like ten. Don’t do it again.”

“Yeah whatever, but take me home already. Let me crash on your place.”

Yoongi looked at the time on his phone, and stood up.

“Okay, I wanna go too, but lest dance a little first. It’s not fair that they’re the only ones having fun. Also, if you want to sleep over, you’’ll have to help me to get them safe to their homes.”

Y/n nodded happily and followed him to the dance floor where they began to move to the rhythm of the trap song that the dj was playing. The good thing of dancing with Yoongi, besides the fact that he scared away with a murderous look any unwelcome man with too many drinks on, that tried to approach her, was that once he got loose he’ll be a good dancing partner. He’ll twirl her around and make her laugh out loud, his gummy smile would never disappear and he’ll make her dance until her feet hurt.

But today it was not their day, because as soon as they started to have fun, Y/n saw how Hoseok fell on his ass and spilled his drink. That’s was the signal, they needed to leave now. Yoongi looked at the scene and sighed.

“I’ll guess we’ll just have leave now before a security guard kick us out.”

Y/n thought that the hardest thing would be to convince the boys to leave the club and get them on the car that was way too small for all of them. But she was wrong. They had to carry Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung to their shared department because the elevator was broken, and they had to bear with the fact that Namjoon and Seokjin wouldn’t stop eating each other face off the whole ride to their department.

So when they finally said their goodbyes to Jungkook, Y/n was exhausted. The instant the boy got into his home she threw herself into Yoongi’s arms and started to whine something on his chest the he understood as ‘ _I’m so tired’_.

Yoongi guided her into his home and helped her to get to bed. He gave her one of the pajamas she left on his closet.

“I told you to stop leaving your stuff in my closet. There’s more of your clothes here than mine. Change, I’ll go to the bathroom.”

When yoongi came back to his room Y/n was already under the blankets and when she saw him, she patted the empty space beside her and smiled.

“I know I said I wanted to watch stranger things, but I feel like I’ll die out of exhaustion. I still wanna cuddle though.” She watched him get into the bed and crawled into his chest once she saw he was comfortable.

“Goodnight Yoongi”

“Night brat"

She closed her eyes and took in everything about him, his heart beat, his breathing, his hands on her shoulder. She knew this, she knew him. It felt like being fifteen and living in her hometown again.

…

“You think Namjoon and Seokjin are fucking right now?”

“Oh my god, what the fuck his wrong with you Y/n. Now I’ll have to go to sleep with that horrible image in my fucking head.”

“What? I’m just curious. I gave Joon some advices and I’d like to kno-“

“Shut up. Just shut up before I kick you out of my house.”

“Okay… jeez, how sensitive. Good night then"

“Fuck you, Y/n"


	2. Chapter 2

**110 days before the trip**

Yoongi knew Y/n like the palm of his hand. He knew what every little facial expression and sound she did meant, and how should he react to them. Today, she had deep, dark circles under her eyes, her hair was styled up in a messy bun (meaning she hasn’t washed it), and she was wearing old yoga pants and one of his hoodies. It was obvious that today wasn’t her best day, and that she wasn’t in the best mood for his sarcastic comments.

“Hey, what’s up?” he said. She took her shoes off and sighed dramatically, throwing herself to the floor, right beside where he was sitting.

“Nothing much, only that I’m going to fail all of my finals and nobody loves me.” She said staring at the ceiling. “Also I just ate a whole pizza by myself and now my stomach hurts.”

He looked at her with patient eyes and laid beside her, deciding that he could finish his project after a short break.

“That’s not true. You’ll do great on your finals, you always do. And don’t pretend you don’t know that I, the most important person in your life, love you.“

“You love me because you have to. Our parents have forced us to see each other faces since we were born. So that doesn’t count”

“Yes, that’s true. But I also love you because you’re like, super nice, and even kinda funny.” Y/n turned to her side and looked at him with a blank face.

“I like it better when you’re mean. That way’s easier to get mad at you, even if you make me feel that I don’t have a logic reason to do so.”

“Then stop talking nonsense and I’ll go back to my normal self” Yoongi said laughing.

Y/n rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to his kitchen. Yoongi observed her opening his fridge from his position in the floor and sighed. He should really finish the model that night to be able to turn it in on time. There wasn’t much left to do, but he had to turn the project in Wednesday next week if he wanted to keep working as a intern in his teacher’s construction company. The work was always easy. They would usually give him a sketch in paper of a house plan and all he had to do was to copy it on the computer using autocad, or any software of his preference, and send it to the client with the office mail once it was done and approved by his boss (for some reason, all the old architects he had worked with so far, either didn’t know how to use any of the design softwares, or just preferred to make a rough sketch by hand and make the intern boy, that was him, do the rest). But this time it was different. They trusted him with an important project, with the promise that if everything turned out right, he’ll had a paid position as an assistant in the company the next year. _Yeah, I should probably keep working. Maybe if I go to sleep now and skip tomorrow’s morning class I’ll-_

“Yoongi, I can’t believe you only have ramen, coffee and beer in your kitchen!” Y/n screamed startling him “we should go out to eat” he looked at her with judgmental eyes.

“Didn’t you just eat a whole pizza?” Y/n crossed her arms and sighed offended.

“Yes, but I’m craving chinese food and on my way here I saw a new restaurant opened two blocks away. They have vegan menu!”

“Wait, are you vegetarian or vegan? I’m pretty sure pizza has cheese and vegans can’t eat that”

“You know I’m vegetarian,” she said rolling her eyes, “come one Yoongi! I’ll pay.”

“Well then,” Yoongi said standing up, “you should have started by saying that”

“Asshole”

* * *

 

“Yes, I’d like to have Yangzhou fried rice, Kung Pao chicken, and…” he said looking at the menu with furrowed brows “how many dumplings come in the small serving?” Yoongi asked the waiter.

Y/n looked at him with with wide eyes. “Are you really eating all that?”

“The small serving comes with eight dumplings, the big one with sixteen” said the waiter, who’s nametag read Han, and that looked as if he rather be anywhere else but here, working on his mother’s restaurant.

“Great! So a small one of pork dumplings then, oh! And a beer” Yoongi said ignoring her question. He ended his order by sending the young boy a smile, making him blush. Y/n just rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have Tofu Chow Mein, a small serving of brown rice, and water. Thank you.” Han bowed politely and walked towards the kitchen.

“Oh man, I forgot the rice”

“Are you really that hungry or you ordered all that food just because I’m paying?” Yoongi sent her a look that Y/n interpreted as ‘shut up you little shit’, over his phone.

“I didn’t have any lunch today, so yeah, I’m hungry” he said without looking at her, giggling softly at something on his phone. “You should try to eat more, you’ve lost weight”

Yoongi laughed again at the screen of his phone, and Y/n crossed her arms sighing softly. She observed him with nosey eyes. He was typing quickly, and carefully. She was curious about who could he be texting, and what could possibly be so funny to make him giggle every five minutes (and not pay attention to her). When the food arrived, Yoongi started to eat without saying a word, but didn’t stop checking his phone.

“Yoongi, I need attention.” She said but he just looked at her, “aren’t you going to ask me about my day, you asshole, that’s what best friends do. Or did your two last functioning neurons die because of how long you’ve been staring your phone and now you’ve forgot the basics of socialization, a field you always sucked in, to be honest”

“I already know what you did today, don’t be stupid.” Y/n tried to speak but Yoongi kept talking. “Today’s Thursday , so you probably got up at 7:50 am, had a chocolate protein shake and a banana for breakfast cause todays gym day. Then you brushed your teeth, took a dump-“ Y/n choked on her food and tried to kick him under the table, but he ignored her, “and after that you went to the gym. At 9:30, after taking a quick shower and doing your make up, you went to college and stayed there until 4 pm. After that you probably went straight home to study cause you have your finals next week, and then you had a mental breakdown and went to my house. Now here we are, eating Chinese and talking about your day. Am I wrong?”

Y/n looked at him with pouty lips and sighed. Okay, she may be a predictable woman, but she liked it that way. If she didn’t had a routine to follow, then she would feel lost. That’s one thing she always admired about Yoongi, his ability to let things flow, his spontaneity.

“Whatever” she said filling her glass with more water. “Who are you texting anyways? You keep checking your phone like, every two seconds.” Yoongi shrugged and took another bite of his food.

“I have a team project due next week, so I’m discussing project stuff with my partner”

After that, both of them kept eating in silence, enjoying each other company (even though if y/n would prefer to be talking instead). Yoongi laughed again, making Y/n to look at him. But this time, he wasn’t looking at his phone, he was looking at her.

“What?” she asked inquisitive.

“Nothing,” he say smiling, “I don’t know why, but I just suddenly remembered that one time you threw me a surprise party on my 18th birthday” Y/n looked at him with shocked eyes.

“Do you… Do you really remember that night?” she asked with a shaky voice, but if Yoongi noticed her sudden change of humor, he decided not to comment on it.

“Of course I do! It was one of the best nights of my life. And all thanks to you” he said looking at her in the eyes. “I never thanked you for that.”

She shrugged off his comment and forced a smile, playing nervously with the ring she was wearing in her right hand. Her heart was beating so fast that, even if she knew that it was anatomically impossible, she felt like it could burst out of her ribcage and cause her sudden death. Her hands were sweating and she didn’t feel like eating anymore.

“What do you remember? I m-mean we both were pretty wasted” Yoongi let out a loud laugh, startling Y/n.

“Yeah, we were.” he said taking a sip of his beer. “I don’t remember much to be honest, only that you managed to invite everyone from senior year, and that there were lots to drink.”

“You puked on my shoes, you don’t remember that?”

“What? No way!… Really?” He said smiling widely, making his eyes turn into little crescents.

“Yep, you passed away after that” she said smiling back, an honest smile this time.

“Ah..” Yoongi said staring to the sky, “it was a hell of a night, wasn’t it?”

His phone vibrated against the table.

“Yes, it’s was.”

> Y/n looked around the living room but didn’t see him anywhere. The sun was already coming out, and people were slowly leaving the house. But the music kept blasting loud, making her head buzz softly. She could feel the effects of the alcohol slowly fade away, but she still felt her fingers warm, and her lips tingly.
> 
> Trying to focus her sight, she turned around towards the stairs. As people were abandoning the party, the stair, and the way to it, wasn’t as overcrowded with people dancing and couples making out as it was half an hour before, making her feel confident enough to go up stairs without being afraid of falling down. Her feet were heavy, and she could feel her heartbeat on her ears. It has been a while since she had her last drink, but she still felt the dizziness clinging on her eyes, making it difficult to keep them open. But she got it, she was going to make it. He was probably on his room, and it was finally time to give him his birthday present. Only a couple more steps, and then she would be free to close her eyes and go to sleep.
> 
> Standing in front of his bedroom door, she checked if his present was still on her jacket pocket. It was a small present, nothing fancy, just a ring she got for ten dollars at the beach, from an artisan who claimed that the ring was adorned with Yoongi’s birth stones. She knew that the stones were probably fake, but the beauty of the ring, the roughness of the deep green with red, of the bloodstone, and the softness of the shiny blue of the aquamarine, reminded her so much of him, that she knew instantly that it was the perfect present. For some reason nervous, and with a shaky hand, she opened the door.
> 
> “Yoongi, are you here?” she said getting inside his room and closing the door, “people is already leaving we should-“
> 
> “Oh, hey Y/n” he said slurring his words, “I was lo-looking for you” he was sitting on his bed, with his eyes almost closed and his hair disheveled. He had his cheeks tinted in a soft pink color, making him look like a sleepy child.
> 
> “Wow Yoongi, you look…. Like shit” she said giggling. Y/n sat besides him and sighed. “I was looking for you too, I wanted to giv-”
> 
> “I…I really like this Y/n, I don’t remember if I ever told you” he said touching her bangs. She had cut them weeks ago, but he never said anything about them before.
> 
> “Oh well, thanks I guess” she said. “jeez Yoongi you smell like a cheap vodka, did you really drink that much?”
> 
> “You… you had bangs before… and pigtails” he said frowning, as if he was thinking hard.
> 
> “You mean when I was a child?” she said giggling.
> 
> “You were a cute girl” Y/n rolled her eyes, knowing what he was going to say next.
> 
> “What? Do you wonder how I grew up to be so ugly?”
> 
> “No, you’re beautiful”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> Yoongi moved closer to her, so close she could feel his warm breath against her lips. Once again, she felt dizzy, but not because of the alcohol. She didn’t knew what was happening, she didn’t understand the way yoongi was looking at her. He touched her face softly, getting closer and closer.
> 
> “Beautiful” he whispered, holding her face with both of his hands, and finally joining their lips.
> 
> His lips were soft and warm, and his eyes closed. Under the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, she could still recognize his smell; the soft cologne that was probably impregnated on his clothes since that morning, the faint smell of graphite his fingers had because of the love he had for drawing, his skin sweet and comforting. He was kissing her. He was kissing her, and she was kissing back.
> 
> In less than a second, all the thoughts she had ignored for years, all the feelings she had repressed and hidden deep in her mind, were suddenly set free. Her heart was beating fast, her fine hair was raised up, her knees were trembling, and her cheeks were flushed. She was letting her body react to him like it always wanted, but she never allowed it to. She let her emotions flow freely in front of him, for the first time. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the first time she kissed someone she loved.
> 
> Yoongi separated from her, and rested his forehead in hers, smiling softly. He opened his mouth to talk but closed it quickly, making Y/n frown.
> 
> “Is everything okay?” He nodded slowly.
> 
> “Yeah, I’m just a litt-“
> 
> “Oh my fucking god!” Y/n stood up quickly, looking at yoongi puke, and instantly felt like puking herself. “Yoongi what the fuck!?”
> 
> “Shit I’m so sorry y/n, let me help you” he said trying to stand up but losing balance and falling into the bed.
> 
> “No,” she said taking off her shoes and walking towards the bathroom, “it’s okay, just laid down on your side, I’ll clean this myself. And tell me if you feel sick again, the last thing I need right now is you puking everywhere”
> 
> She turned the light of his bathroom on, examined her shoes and sighed. ‘It could be worse’. With lots of water and patience, after thirty minutes she succeed and cleaned them almost to perfection. She stared herself in the mirror and started to laugh, still trying to understand what did just happen. Y/n opened the small window of the bathroom and positioned her shoes on the frame. She wet a towel to clean to floor and I opened the door of the bathroom. By the we time she got back into the room, Yoongi had already passed out. She cleaned up the mess and laid in the bed besides him. She fell asleep with a smile on and with the feelings of his lips still fresh on her own. The next day everything was going to be different. A good different.
> 
> But Yoongi didn’t remembered anything the next morning. And as far as he knew, she neither.
> 
> She never gave him his ring.

**98 days before trip**

“Hyung has been asking about you”

“Who?” Y/n asked unconcerned.

“Who, she says” said Hoseok in a mocking way “Yoongi hyung, who else would be asking of you"

Y/n hummed but didn’t take her eyes off of her text book. Her brain was two minutes away from collapsing, and she still had to memorize six of the twelve pairs of cranial nerves. She didn’t have time nor energy to have this discussion. _‘okay, number seven is facial, that’s easy. Number eight is ves…vestiba…vastebul…? What the fuck was it’s name again? Ah, vestibulcochlear, pft! Stupid me.’_

“He said you haven’t answered his texts, so he thinks you’re mad at him” Hoseok said nonchalantly, “he said you’re scary when your mad so he didn’t wanna come to ask you. He was going to send Taehyung to talk to you cause he says you like him better, which I know is a lie, but he concluded he’ll end up talking about stars stuff and making you feel even more upset" she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Do you perhaps know if Yoongi can help me to fucking remember that the 8th pair of cranial nerves is called vestibulcochlear?”

“What?”

“I’ll take that as a no. Can you help me then?”

“Um… no?” He said softly.

“Then, no offence Hoseok, but I don’t care for what any of you want to say to me right now. So shut up”

Hoseok didn’t answer and Y/n sighed relieved. She didn’t know what he was doing on this library, having in mind that it was in the Natural Sciences building, and that the Arts and Designs building (where he could find more appropriate reading material for him, a graphic design student) was about three buildings away from this one.

“Then should I say him that you’re mad at him or what?” Y/n slammed her book close, making people from the neighbor tables send her dirty looks.

“Why are you here again Hoseok?”

“I’m getting tired of you being so rude to me so I’ll just tell you the truth" he said acting as a victim. Unbelievable. “Yoongi sent me to talk to you, but told me that if you asked to tell you that I was just passing by. He’s waiting outside, sitting on a bench and drinking iced coffee meanwhile I do all the dirty work. So please go and talk to him so he stops bothering me" she looked at him with bored eyes.

“Go tell him to stop acting as child, he has a key of my apartment. He can get in whenever he wants and he knows it. Now please, leave. I really need to study for my last final” he looked at her with questioning eyes, but didn’t insist for more.

“Bye then, you’ll do great in your test” he said sending her a wink.

“For the record I do like Taehyung more. He’s cuter and knows cool things about space”

“Remember we have a meeting tomorrow” he said ignoring her comment.

She watched him go down the stairs and sighed. She almost forgot about that.

**97 days before the trip**

“I honestly don’t know what was I expecting.”

Y/n looked around her apartment’s living room and dropped her bag on the floor. She should’ve known better. It was obvious they were going to do something like this. Again. She watched the scene happening in front of her and tried to contain herself. It wasn’t like her to lose her temper so quickly and for such small things, but she was tired, stressed and hungry.

“How is it that every time I get to my home, you’re all already here” she asked softly observing how Jungkook and Taehyung were having a popcorn fight.

“Jin hyung didn’t returned the key to Yoongi hyung, so he opened the door for us” said Jungkook smiling innocently. So that’s why he hasn’t came here in so long, he must think he lost it.

“You look like shit Y/n, damn” said Hoseok in a playful tone, coming from the kitchen “I can see your pores from here!”

She turned around to glare at him, in consequence, glaring the rest of the boys that were with him. Namjoon shifted uncomfortable from one foot to another, and Seokjin rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like ‘I didn’t even do anything’. Jimin just winked, making her feel even more angry.

“I’m going to punch each one of you so hard if you don’t cooperate with me and take this seriously, and believe me, I know where it hurts the most and how to not leave marks.”

“I would believe her, if I was you guys” said Jimin looking at the distance, as if he was having a war flashback. “One time she punched me in the neck so hard I couldn’t move it for days. All because she couldn’t handle constructive criticism.”

“Constructive crit- are you kidding me Jimin?” she said furious “You told me that I looked like a human sized troll, but with boring hair and smaller butt!” Seokjin choked with his drink, and Y/n heard Taehyung mumble a soft and terrified ‘oh my god’.

“You have to admit it was a good one, noona“ Jimin said giggling. Fuck it.

“I swear Jimin,” she said taking off her jacket, “I’m going to kick you in the balls so damn hard you’re gonna regret it the next time you try to play with that shrimp you call di-”

“Okay, that’s enough” said Namjoon laughing. “Sorry Y/n, we’re gonna wait until you arrive next time, before getting into your house”

“Shrimp she said?” asked Jungkook

“Yes Kookie" she said sitting besides him, smiling wickedly, “exercise and protein shakes don’t work for every muscle of the body, sad right?”

“What? Are you talking about your ass?”

“This bitch!” Y/n stood up, but before she had time to reach Jimin’s hair, she felt someone holding her by the collar of her shirt.

“That’s it, both of you come here. You know the rules” she turned around and saw Seokjin pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hold hands and apologize”

“No way hyung, this isn’t a stranger things episode. I’m not doing this.”

“Yeah oppa, we where just playing around right Jiminnie?”

“Yes, we were!”

“Shut up and do what in telling you to do"

They held hands and looked the faces of the rest of the boys. Hoseok looked as if he was about to die if he kept holding his laugh, Namjoon just observed them with second hand embarrassment. Jungkook and Taehyung couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Y/n, I’m sorry I said you looked like a troll”

“I’m sorry I said I’ll kick you in you balls”

Seokjin looked at them with a serious look, but then clapped his hands smiling widely as of nothing happened. “Okay, now let’s get down to business. Namjoon and I already talked to my uncle and he will let us stay on his beach house for as long as we want”

“Yeah,” added Namjoon, “All we gotta do in return is keep the house and the pool clean, and take care of his plants”

“Great,” said Y/n happy, “what about the transport and the food?”

“Ah, Jimin and I were thinking of renting a ban, so we could travel comfortably and have space for the luggage" Hoseok commented.

“That would be really expensive” thought Namjoon out loud.

“Yes! But then, Tae got a great idea” said Hoseok proud “come on Tae, tell them”

“We could use Yoongi’s car, and rent a small trailer for the rest of the stuff. We would be saving more than half of the money in transport that way”

“The food is under control, I already got everything. Even a little container to keep everything fresh on the road.” Added Jimin. Y/n nodded.

“Jungkook and I have been stealing Yoongi’s clothes for days now and he didn’t relize it yet. A couple more thing and we well have enough for 15 days” Y/n said proud “everything is going as planned then!”

“Yeah, about that” said Hoseok clearing his throat, “I think we have another problem, I don’t know how it will affect the trip, maybe it won’t, but still, you should know about it”

“What are you talking about?”

“We think Yoongi is seeing somebody” Taehyung mumbled softly, “I’m sorry noona"

“Okay?” she said trying to sound as nonchalant as she could. I suspected it. She looked around but nobody dared to look at her in the eyes “and what you mean with ‘sorry noona’? Why would you be sorry?” she smiled.

“Stop pretending, Y/n" said Jimin with a tender voice, making her smile falter “the only one stupid and oblivious enough on this group to not realize that you like Yoongi is, well, Yoongi”

_Oh fuck, then._


	3. Chapter 3

**90 days before the trip**

Y/n looked at Yoongi in the eyes with intensity. She could feel a drop of sweat travelling down her spine, and her heart beating fast. Yoongi wasn’t in better state, she could see the little drops of sweat that were forming on his forehead, and how his hands were trembling.

She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this with him. With so much adrenaline flowing through her veins, and excitement on her eyes. The air around them was thick and the only sounds she was capable of distinguish were her soft but quick breaths.

“I’m going in” she heard Yoongi say. Y/n smiled softly, and nodded with expectant eyes. “All in" he clarified. At that, Y/n had to hold in a surprised gasp. She couldn’t believe that he was acting in such a bold way, given the circumstances. He was playing with fire, and she quite liked that.

Y/n looked at him again, with more attention this time. She saw the small, almost imperceptible, trembling of his lips; she saw how his eyes had a hard time looking at her; she saw the soft frown. _Oh, fool boy._

“Your call, Y/n" Yoongi said interrupting her thoughts. Her smile got wider, resembling the grin of the Cheshire Cat.

“I guess we will go all in, darling" Yoongi’s eyes opened wide for a second, but he was quick to put on his serene expression again. “You go first”

Yoongi never stopped looking at her while making his move. He was quick and confident, and his eyes quickly changed from nervous to cocky.

“Straight flush, darling” he said letting out a breathy laugh. “I guess you fell for my acting"

“No, I didn't” said Y/n laying her cards on the table, enjoying the sight of his smirk banishing from his face. “Royal flush… I guess you are pretty broke now” Instantly, the small living room they were in fell into chaos. She could hear the rest of her friends screaming delighted, never expecting such a ending to the long last round of poker.

“I’m so glad I walked out when I had the chance” Hoseok said laughing, “I could have ended in bankrupt like Yoongi hyung!”

“She’s cheating. I’m pretty sure" mumbled Jimin.

Y/n smiled happily ignoring the younger boy’s comment, stood up and walked towards Yoongi, who was staring into the space, and patted him on his shoulder.

“Jin is counting how much do you owe me,” she said sitting besides him, “don’t worry honey, you know that since we all lost against Taehyung we don’t bet money just-“

“Oh my god Yoongi you owe her one month and a half worth of coffee.”

She watched with shiny eyes how Yoongi pushed his hair back, being the drama queen he has always been. He left out a soft chuckle and looked at her with defeated eyes.

“Its not fair, you know me too well!” Y/n pushed him jokingly with her shoulder and sighed.

“You’re the one that insists on playing with me!” she watched him roll his eyes and giggled, “You always buy me coffee anyways, just pretend it’s like our routine. If you don’t make me mad then I won’t make fun of you.”

“Its not the same! I get you coffee because I want to not because I hav-”

“Wait, does he buys you coffee…willingly?”

Y/n looked at Hoseok with a confused face and raised her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

“Uh, yeah?” she said, for some reason nervous, “it’s nothing, eh… it’s a thing we do since we’re teens… He gets me coffee I get him a churro or whatever he’s craving. Why?”

“That’s unfair!” screamed Jungkook with his mouth full of chips, “That’s straight Y/n privilege…uh how’d you call it… ah! Despotistic!”

“Despo- what?”

“I think he meant despotism” said Taehyung. “It means when a ruler exercise absolute po-“

“Tae baby, I know what despotism is. But I’m not a despot!” said Y/n. “And what’s Y/n privilege about?”

“Well, to be honest Y/n” added Namjoon, joining the conversation for the first time since the game ended, “you are quite privileged compared to us.”

“Bullshit!” laughed Y/n ignoring Seokjin rant about the last time Yoongi bought him coffee, quote, two years ago, even though I’m his amazing hyung!. “C’mon Yoongi, tell them they’re being dumb!”

All of them looked at Yoongi, who was ignoring the conversation and eating a cold slice of pizza.

“Tell them what?” he said disinterested.

“That I don’t have any privileges as your friend.”

“Why? You do have privileges, to be honest I like you better than them.” 

“See! Despotistic!”

“Kookie it’s des-po-tism”

Y/n ignored the fuss the boys were making, and focused on Yoongi’s blank face. And on her heart. Why does he always make me feel like this? As if I don’t have any control of my own body?. She knows she shouldn’t let her hope rise up, that he didn’t mean it like that. But she couldn’t help it but to now realize all those little gestures he had with her. Buying her coffee, texting her daily, cuddling… things that normal people would consider as usual friends behavior. But not Yoongi.

“Are you listening to me?” _does he perhaps…_

“Y/n!” Yoongi looked at her with curious eyes, “I’m talking to you, are you ok?”

“O-oh! Yeah.” Y/n turned around quickly to prevent his eyes catch her blushed cheeks, and pretended to look for her glass of water. She saw from the corner of her eyes how Jimin was sending her a cheeky look, and she made a ‘shut up’ face. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Can we talk in the balcony for a sec? I have something important to tell you.” For some reason she felt her stomach drop. Don’t let your hope rise up. You know better than that.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“So what’s up Yoongi?” Y/n asked curious. “We’ve been here for about five minutes and you didn’t speak yet. It’s everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” He said looking down to the still busy streets under them. “I’m just… I’m just looking for a good way to start.”

“Oh… o-okay.”

Y/n felt a shiver run down her back, but she couldn’t tell if it was because of the chilly wind or her nervousness. She looked at Yoongi with patient eyes, and wondered what could have him so worried. He was biting his nails, like he always did when he was nervous, his brows where slightly furrowed, not in a angry way but almost as if he was embarrassed. She knew this look, it could be that either he wanted to ask for help or, wanted to tell her something really embarrassing or that made him feel guilty , like that time he told her he was the one that lost her favorite book. _Could it be…? No. Impossible._

“Can you hurry up th-“

“Okay, so wha-” they looked at each other and started to laugh. Y/n felt the tension ease out of her, but Yoongi was the first to start talking again. “sorry, go on.”

“I just wanted to tell you to hurry the fuck up, I’m freezing!” she giggled.

“Yes sorry, this is just… important to me.” He looked at Y/n waiting for her to add something, but she just smiled at him. “Okay, so, remember when we were kids, and dreamt of coming to the city together and be friends forever?”

“Yeah, we made a promise and everything” she said chuckling. “we were what? Ten?” He nodded, and looked at her.

“Did you thought we were actually gonna make it? I mean, when years started to pass and we grew, did you ever thought that it was childish?”

“No, never.” She answered. “Did you?”

“No! Of course not" he assured, “and look at us now. Still together after all this years, with a bunch of great friends and Seoul down our feet, right?”

“Right,” replied her softly, “Yoon, what-“

“Wow, for some reason this is getting more serious than needed.” He interrupted her. “I guess that what I’m trying to say is that we’ve been together for so long I wouldn’t even know how to act if you weren’t here with me. And… and the boys are right you have privileges, and that’s because you’re you and they’re them, and I’ve aready talked to your parents and they said they had no problem with it so I thought we-”

“Yoongi, oh my god, slow down. I- What are you talking about?”

She felt as if her heart was beating one thousand miles per minute, and her hands were shaking. A little voice in her head was screaming at her to go back to her senses, to keep calm and not let her heart do whatever it wanted. But she was weak, and she couldn’t stop herself.

“What I’m trying to say is that soon college is going to be over and we need to think about our future.” He said with shiny eyes. “And I want you to move in with me, let’s be roommates.” _What._

“What?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi added happily. “I talked to you parents and they said that your rent contract ends next month and you need to sign next week if you wanna stay there, so that there was no problem. Soon college it’s going to end and I want to spend as much time together as possible, you know, before life gets real for us.”

_And this kids, is how a heartbreak looks like._

“I, uh…” she felt how her eyes were starting to burn, and how her chat was closing, as if she was under water. “I, oh snap! Look at the time! I forgot I had, Uh, stuff to do.” She said turning around towards the balcony door. She needed to get out of that house as soon as she could, but her legs weren’t responding her as fast as she wanted.

“What the- Whe- are you okay Y/n what the hell?” He asked her worried, holding her by her arm. She the realized she needed to calm down, and be strong, like always. She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” she giggled facing him, looking him straight to his eyes, “I just really need to go now. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“I.. I guess so. Do you really have to leave now?”

“Yes Yoongi,” she said opening the balcony door, “See you tomorrow!” She walked towards the front door without raising her head. “See ya later boys" but before they could answer, she was gone.

She was alone now, with that little voice in her head that said over and over the same thing to her. _You should have known better_

**88 days until the trip**

“Okay, the procedure is okay. You used the correct formula and units, and you understood what you had to do, find how much water you need for the solution.” Said Y/n to Jungkook, looking for some sign of confusion on his face, “but you made a mistake while clearing the equation, here… you see?”

“Ah, I should’ve add that instead of subtract it, right noona?” The younger boy said, scratching his head, deep in thought.  
“Exactly! See, it’s not that hard. You got all the chemistry concepts pretty quick, maybe we’ll have to practice some basic equations, I think that’s where you have a harder time.”  
“Damn I hate math” Jungkook mumbled, biting on his pen softly. Y/n laughed.

“Lets take a break Kook, I’m gonna check if Yoongi has something edible on his fridge.”

Y/n stood up, and stretched her limbs happily. It’s been a while since she felt so relaxed. Her finals were finally over, and she only had morning classes until spring break. She sighed softly and walked to the kitchen, hopping to find something decent to feed Jungkook before they started to study again. For some reason, the boy changed his mind of following his brother steps and work on their uncle’s shop, and decided he wanted to go to college. But for that to happen, his grades needed to get better. Until that day, when he texted her for help for a chemistry test, he had been studying with Taehyung, but for some inconveniences;

_(“He told me that the atoms of the solution I had to make were probably the same atoms of our dead ancestors”_

_“Oh dear God, yes honey I’ll tutor you.”)_

Jungkook decided he needed a new tutor.

“So noona, is it true that you’re moving in here?” asked Jungkook from the sofa.

He was kneeling on it, with his body towards the kitchen, and his arms hugging the backrest. Y/n turned around and smiled at him.

“Yeah, my rent contract ends next week so I’ll move with Yoongi.” She sighed, turning back to the fridge. _Wow fruits, that’ll work._ “to be honest Jungkook, I don’t know if it’s a good idea, but I practically live here already, so.” They both fell in silence, before Jungkook spoke again, with a careful tone.

“Jimin hyung…” he cleared his throath, “Jimin hyung told me you left early the other day, and that you looked upset.” She just smiled bitterly, but didn’t stop him and kept cutting the fruits. “Did he…did Yoongi hyung hurt you?”

“No Kook, he… I just missundertood the situation” she answered him, walking towards the living room. “Now, eat your snack so we can start with your equations.”

“You can tell me noona, of you ever feel sad.” The boy said solemnly. _Cute._

“Thanks Jungkook, I really appreciate it.”

Y/n smiled softly, thinking how much it meant for her to see that her friends were willing to help her, no matter what. She felt so blessed for having meet such an amazing group of boys. Even Yoongi that wasn’t as demostrative with his love, was a loyal and loving friend.

“No.” Well, he was not always like that. But most of the times.

Y/n breathed out exasperated, sitting down besides that shit head she sometimes called her best friend.

“C'mon Yoongi, I’m not asking for much! It’s not that hard, you just have to make sure to put your laundry in the basket I’ll put in the bathroom and you’ll have to wash everything when it’s full.”

“No. Saturday’s washing day, I just take the clothes to the laundromat down the street.” He huffed, crossing him arms.

“But I bought a laundry machine because I didn’t have time to do that!” she explained, “You have place to install it, the department came with a laundry room, and the landlord said it was okay”

“Sell it.”

“Oh my god, I can’t deal with you” she stood up and pushed her hair back. “You’re insufferable.”

She watched him take a sip of his beer and sighed. She didn’t even moved in yet, and Yoongi was making stuff way more harder than needed. She had to start moving in tomorrow, but for some reason that was beyond her knowledge, Yoongi refused to be a good friend and cooperate. She only had that, the laundry machine and all her bedroom furniture, since the parents of the girl she lived with were the owners of the apartment and already had it furnished.

“I’ll do the laundry then.”

“What?”

“I’ll do it for you. That machine is something I bought with my own money, please Yoongi.”

“Okay, deal.” He said smiling playfully. _Did he just…_

“All this was to make me say I’ll do the laundry. Right?” She took a pillow from the sofa and threw it to his face, but he dodged it easily. “I fucking hate you, asshole.”

“You are the one that fell for it" he added mockingly, “I’ll help you move everything in, so don’t be a baby.”

She ignored him and sat in the other end of the sofa, leaving a big space between them.

“Oh, are you really mad?” Y/n hoped that her ‘of course I’m mad you little shit’ face was enough answer for him. “Are you still staying over though? There’s a movie I been wanting to watch with you, an horror one…c'mon you’ll like it!” he said in a cute manner, opening his arms, inviting her to nest on his chest like she always did when they watched movies.

“Okay,” she said with fake annoyance, moving towards him, “but I’ll get comfy enough for a nap. The movies you pick are always lame.”

> _Y/n opened her eyes lazily, and yawned softly. The t.v was still on, showing the credits of the movie. Her head was in Yoongis chest, and his arms were around her, keeping her steady on top of him. She sat up, and observed how Yoongi’s hands were unconsciously searching for her, or maybe for some warmness. She felt her heart ache, and exhaled sadly. This situation was so familiar for her, but now something was making it feel strange, uncomfortable. She has ruined, it was her fault. She was weak and selfish, but now it was too late._  
>  _She turned off the television, picked up the blanket that fell to the floor, and went back to sleep. Back to his arms._

**85 days until the trip**

“Why are we here again?”

Jimin stood up, and walked around the room, as a teacher that was about to start a very important lesson. He looked at Hoseok with a serious face, and sent a nod to Jin, who smiled with complicity and walked out of the room.

“Today, we will take direct action Hoseok. That’s why we’re here.”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Mumbled Namjoon from his spot on the sofa. “I really don’t.”

Seokjin got back into the living room with a little chalk board on his hands, and a mischief smile on his face.

“Today the ‘ _Stupid is Better_ ’ operation officially starts” he said placing the board in front of the boys, “Our objective?” he turned around and wrote quickly with pink chalk. “Y/n and Yoongi.“

“Oh god no, I fucking knew it.”

Jungkook raised his hand, and waited for his hyungs to let him speak.

“Yes kookie?” said Jimin amused.

“What’s the operation about and, why is it called like that?”

“Ah! Good question. Jin hyung and I, after a long conversation last night, concluded that the only reason none of them made a move yet, is because they’re too smart.”

“Damn this is gonna be fun, please explain further” laughed Hoseok ignoring Namjoons cries of ‘ _Oh no this is bad, really bad_ ".

“They are too logical. Neither of them want to risk their friendship, so they pretend to be satisfied with that.” Explained Jin.

“Its obvious that they like, I’d even say love, each other. But they need help. And we’ll provide it.” Added Jimin proud. “We’re going to be dumb for them.”

“That’s so stupid, it…it actually makes sense.” Commented Taehyung. “But how are we doing this?”

“The plan is easy only two steps, and we have until our trip to male it work. But we need your help, are you guys in?” Jin looked around with hopeful eyes, waiting for a response.

“I promised noona I’d help her, I’m in.” said Jungkook with confidence.

“Me too”

“Hell yeah, count me in!”

“So that’s Kookie, Tae and Hoseok hyung….Joon?” whispered Jimin, “please?”

Namjoon looked at the boys with doubtful eyes, and sighed.

“Fuck it, I’ll regret it later, but I’m in.”

“Great!” cheered Jin, “the first step of the plan is easy, and it’s called…” he stepped aside and let the rest read the bold pink letters on the board. The words on it made the boys, even Namjoon, laugh in understanding.

_**Let’s find Y/n a Boyfriend.** _


End file.
